Diary of a Wimpy Kid: High School Blues
by Mac and Bloo Cheese
Summary: Greg and Holly are officially together and are about to start their first year of high school at Westmore High School along with Rowley, Chirag, Fregley and Patty Farrell as well as the rest of the gang with some new members to come. What adventures will they get up to during their high school years? It includes Roderick as well, because I love him. Please R&R and Enjoy! Slight AU.


_Greg and Holly are officially together and are about to start their first year of high school at Westmore High School along with Rowley, Chirag, Fregley and Patty Farrell as well as the rest of the gang with some new members to come. What adventures will they get up to during their high school years? Includes Roderick, because he is my favourite character!_

* * *

_High School Blues_

* * *

**Chapter 1: The First Day**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock ringing. I groaned, and rolled over in my bed. It was the first day of school and already seven in the morning. I shut off the alarm and climbed out of my bed. I didn't get enough sleep last night because I was up all night playing Twisted Wizard 2: The Return of the Lord (which Holly got me for my birthday in summer vacation) and texting Holly, my girlfriend on my new smartphone that I got for Christmas last year. I didn't expect to get a phone for Christmas, mainly because of my older brother Roderick, who racks up the phone bills each month, my parents probably thought that I would've done the same thing. But I guess I just got lucky.

Anyway, I grabbed my _journal_, not diary, off my desk and threw it into my backpack as well as my pencils and pens. I change out of my pyjamas, brush my teeth, and head down the stairs to grab some breakfast before I go meet up with Holly and Rowley so we could all walk to school together. Holly recently moved neighbourhoods, and was now living on the same street as Rowley, so it was easy for us to walk to and from school together, and I only lived a couple of streets away, so that was a bonus also.

"Morning Greg," said my mom, as she tried to coax my little brother Manny into eating his cereal. He was now around eight years old and was going into the second grade. He was a bit of a fussy eater in the mornings because he didn't like breakfast much, but since mom is a total health freak she makes him eat breakfast anyways.

"Morning mom," I replied, putting in two pieces of toast and getting some juice from the fridge. "Hey, Manny." I said.

"Hi," Manny replied. He didn't talk much.

Dad must've already left for work because he wasn't with us eating breakfast like he normally does. My toast was done when the bell went off, and I put the two pieces on a plate and sat down next to Manny. "Where's Roderick?" I asked, munching on my toast as I spoke.

Mom finished pouring Manny some milk, "He should be up by now. He came home late last night from his gig," she explained.

Roderick's band had really taken off over the past couple of years. He's been having gigs almost every weekend and it's pretty cool. I've seen him live and their songs are much, _much_ better and the band members that he picked to replace the old ones are a _lot _nicer than he is. They still kept their original name and everything, so that's the only thing that stayed really. Roderick lost contact with Bill, which is a good thing since he wasn't very nice to him in the first place, nobody replaces my brother in his own band!

"What's up, family?" Roderick declared his presence, as he entered the kitchen in his boxers and shirt. He was around seventeen now and in his second last year of high school. He's the most popular boy in his grade, so I figured I have a lot to live up to since I start at his school this year. He caught sight of me and grinned evilly. The first day of school is always the day where he teases me the most, so I was used to it by now.

"So Greg, are you ready for the first day of school? I heard that there's this thing called prank week where the older students get to pull pranks on the new kids, so you'd better watch your step…especially on the way to school." Roderick laughed at his own wit.

Mom sighed, "Now Roderick, you should be _supportive _of your brother's first day of school! I trust you now that if-" but mom was cut off by Roderick.

"Oops, gotta go see ya!" Roderick yelled and dashed out of the room and out of the house. I stared after him finishing the last of my toast.

"Yeah, I gotta go now too mom, see you later!" I called over my shoulder as I finished my breakfast and juice, ruffled Manny's hair and grabbed my bag on the way out.

"Greg, you'd better be home on time after school!" Mom called, rushing toward the door before I could leave.

"Why?" I wondered, my hand hovering over the handle of the front door.

"Because I set up a play date with you, Fregley and Chirag after school," she explained.

"But mom! I'm supposed to meet with Holly to go for ice cream and a movie! I can't just ditch my girlfriend-" I tried to explain.

Mom held up her hands to silence me. "No buts, Greg. I expect you to be home this afternoon whether you like it or not."

I groaned, turned around and left the house for school. Great, how was I supposed to explain this Holly?

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed that, it was really fun to write! There is SO much more to come in future chapters, so stay tuned...next chapter is going to include some Greg/Holly. See you later!**


End file.
